This invention pertains to bleaching of domestic laundry in a household washing cycle comprising a prewash followed by rinsing and washing operation.
In the field of detergents, the per-salts, in particular sodium perborate, are the most widely used bleaching agents, but are also uneconomical sources of active oxygen.
These per-salts or peroxyhydrates are sufficiently active at temperatures of less than approximately 70.degree. C. only in the presence of compounds called activators, which significantly increase the cost of the bleaching compositions which contain them in addition to or without detergent agents.